A Different Beginning
by CrazeeGirlee
Summary: Two girls are thrown into the plane of night, existing as the rulers of all things dark. Vampires are part of that. The Cullens have been causing some trouble with the Volturi, and now Desslynn and Ronnie need to figure out a way to stop it.


I was walking home from school with Ronnie when it happened.

We were just walking along the sidewalk chatting about things. You know, just stuff, randim stuff that pops into your head.

"Honestly, Dess, how clumsy can you get?" That's me. Desslynn Marie Grace Willow is my name, and I most definatley do not play games. I am too clumsy. "Honestly. You had a near-death experience this morning and then hit your head on the doorframe into maths, and now you go and almost fall again." That's Ronnie who's been speaking. It's not exactly my fault that the car didn't indicate so as I was crossing the road I didn't know it was turnign left into my street. And besides, that boy banged the door really hard behind him when we were going to Maths, so that wasn't my fault either. It was just rotten luck.

MY rotten luck.

So, we were still just walking and talking and then suddenly, absolutely out of nowhere, a hole appeared in the air in front of us. A swirling black hole. Then it got bigger, and bigger, until it was about the size of me myself, if a little taller. We just stared at it, amazed. Time seemed to have stopped around us, as if we and this vortex were in some kind of private bubble. And then, without warning, it just sucked us both up. And we landed in a meadow. A meadow with tall grass and a white picket fenche aroudn it with daises growing inside. It was quite pretty, but I was scared, and so was Ronnie.

"Ronnie . . . where are we?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know . . . " she whispered.

And then suddenly we heard a voice, a voice that sounded ancient, mystical, magical. "Desslynn and Veronica. You are the Daughters of The Moon, and now you must step up and take your place as rulers of Sirlaia, the planes of night. You must ask no questions, hesitate not. Once you are there, you will know everything. Good luck, my daughters," and with that, the voice was gone, the meadow was gone; everything had dissappeared in a cloud of lavender smoke.

And then we were . . . nowhere. There was just blackness, darkness, infinate night around us. Was this the planes of darkness, what we would rule over? How could we rule over something that was just space? More to the point, how could we rule anything? We were only fourteen years old. I was very, very confused. I was a normal girl, there was nothign special about me. And then this vortex opens up in the middle of the street, sucks me and my best friend up, and then some weird disembodied voice tells us we are doughters of the moon and have to rule over Sirlaia, the planes of night or whatever it was. Great. I was sure I was dreaming.

Maybe I'd been knocked out by a car, or a cyclist . . . or maybe a wheelie bin. This could not be real.

What on earth was happening to us? Actually, I wasn't sure we were even on earth anymore. We probably weren't even in our galaxy. A parrallel world, maybe? No. That couldn't be it. There had to be an explanation for this. A GOOD explanation.

I wondered if that voice would show up again.

"Um, voice? Whatever you were?" I suddenly called out. Ronnie looked terrified.

"Yes, Daughter Dess?" the magical voice asked.

"What are we meant to do? Is this the planes of darkness? And why are we here? What have you done to us? Why are the chosen ones?" I kept asking questions, until suddenly I could not speak anymore, like my mouth was glued shut. I knew it was the work of the voice.

"This is not the planes of darkness. This is the road there. You must find your way by using strength, determination, and your sheer will. You two are here to save us all. I have not done anything to you except bring you to your home. You are the chosen one's because your great-great-great-great-great grandmother was the queen of the dark planes, and she had infinate magic that she passed down for many generations. It skipped all the others, and hit you two. So now you must save us from Robynne and Satana," said the voice.

"Wait, what? Who? Ugh, this is too confusing!" shouted Ronnie.


End file.
